amor en los Sanitarios!
by kkshi-lover
Summary: se conocieron se enamoraron y se separaron, ahora 3 años despues el destino los reune de nuevo, pero cada uno tiene pareja... pesimo sumary, pero esta divertido, pasen lean y dejen reviews porfa! Yaoi SasuNaru


**HOLAAA! NUEVAMENTE TRAIGO UN PEQUEÑO ONE SHOT, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ESTA BASADO EN UNA CANCIÓN DE "CARAMELOS DE CIANURO" SE LLAMA "SANITARIOS", LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LO TOME PRESTADO PARA EXPRESAR MIS MAS PERVERTIDOS PENSAMIENTOS JAJA**

Era una tarde lluviosa en un día de octubre, acababa de salir de la regadera, y se empezaba a vestir. En su mesa de noche la invitación a una fiesta, la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de ir, pero era el cumpleaños de un cliente muy importante de su empresa, y le había asegurado que seria algo pequeño, así que decidió ir y retirarse temprano.

Lucia muy apuesto con un pantalón de vestir negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su bien trabajado trasero y una camisa azul marino con los botones abiertos que dejaban ver su escultural abdomen. Así era Sasuke Uchiha, simplemente perfecto, y lo mejor era que el lo sabía.

Justo cuando termino de vestirse tocaron la puerta, el sabia de sobra quien era, así que solo grito que pasara, mientras buscaba las llaves y la cartera, debían irse si querían llegar temprano.

Apareció a la fiesta el moreno acompañado por su amante, un pelirrojo muy apuesto, que lucia muy enamorado del Uchiha. Entraron directo a felicitar a dicho cliente El Sr. Orochimaru y sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando escucho esa voz que siempre lo hacia estremecer, y que no esperaba volver a escuchar, no después de lo que había pasado hace 3 años.

¿Como estas Sasuke? – pregunto un joven de ojos azules, mientras sonreía.

Na – Naruto, que haces aquí – dijo Sasuke confundido

No lo sabes, Orochimaru es mi tío, y hoy es su cumpleaños, por cierto tu que haces aquí – dijo el rubio divertido - ¿y quienes el?

Yo… me invitaron, no esperaba verte aquí – respondía nervioso el moreno – te extrañe tanto.

¿Quien es el? – pregunto por fin el pelirrojo un tanto molesto

Soy Naruto Uzumaki – volteo al sentir que jalaban su brazo y siguió hablando - y el es mi pareja, su nombre es Sai – termino la frase con un pequeño beso en los labios de su novio, ante la sorpresa del Uchiha.

El es Gaara – dijo por fin el Uchiha - es mi pareja – apenas termino de hablar, el Sabaku le beso en los labios y lo jalo a la mesa.

El rubio divertido también camino a su mesa, justo cuando la banda empezó a tocar

**PUES LA SUERTE NOS COLOCA FRENTE A FRENTE AQUÍ HOY**

**SE QUE NO HAS VENIDO SOLO, YO TAMPOCO LO ESTOY**

**ADEMAS EN ALGUN SITIO ALGUIEN TE DEBE ESPERAR **

**YO SE BIEN QUE ESTA MAL, YO SE BIEN QUE ESTA MAL**

Sintió una pequeña vibración en su pantalón y saco su celular rápidamente, **"Necesito verte a solas, te extraño S. U."** El Uzumaki sabia perfectamente quien enviaba el mensaje, así que se paro y discretamente hizo una señal de que lo siguiera, mientras la música de fondo continuaba:

**TE VEO EN 10 MINUTOS EN EL FONDO DE LOS SANITARIOS**

**NUESTRO ENCUENTRO ES JUSTO Y NECESARIO**

**NO SOPORTO TENERTE LEJOS, QUIERO HACERTELIO FRENTE AL ESPEJO**

**SIEMPRE TE HAS DESHINIBIDO ANTE LOS ACTOS PROHIBIDOS **

**SI TU SIENTES LO QUE SIENTO, APROVECHEMOS EL MOMENTO.**

Llegaron al baño de hombres y sin darle ninguna oportunidad a Naruto de hablar, el moreno se fue contra sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión, como si quisiera que el tiempo se parara. Debía admitir que había bebido bastante, pero creía conocer sus sentimientos y los de su ex - amante que inmediatamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

Esto esta mal, Sasuke, tienes pareja y yo también, además andas tomado, creí que querías hablar – Naruto iba a retirarse cuando se percato que el Sasuke iba a decir algo.

El moreno en lugar de hablar, comenzó a tararear la canción de fondo:

**SON LAS COSAS TONTAS QUE ME HACE DECIR EL ALCOHOL**

**NO PUEDO SI NO PEDIRTE MIL VECES PERDON, ADEMAS EN ALGUN SITIO ALGUIEN TE DEBE ESPERAR**

**NO TE QUIERO ATRASAR, NO TE QUIERO ATRASAR**

**ME PARECERIA JUSTO QUE ADMITIESES TAMBIEN, QUE CUANDO ESTUVIMOS JUNTOS LA PASAMOS MUY BIEN**

**TENIENDOTE TAN CERCA RECONOSCO EL OLOR, LA PARTE DE ATRÁS DE TU CUELLO**

Naruto sonrió de espaldas sin que el moreno pudiera verlo y después de pensarlo un poco, regreso sobre sus pasos, y ahora fue el quien beso al Uchiha con mucha pasión, las cosas pasaron muy rápido, los besos, las caricias una cosa llevo a la otra, y cuando reaccionaron el moreno ya lo tenia dentro del cubículo de un baño, ambos casi desnudos. Todo volvió a pasar como antes, el menor se divertía con el miembro excitado del mayor, lo besaba, lamia y lo mordía despacio, lo que provoco gemidos muy intensos por parte del mayor, que sentía como nunca que ardía de pasión, mientras el rubio manipulaba su miembro, el comenzó a humedecer sus dedos para lubricar su pene, y con agilidad volteo al rubio para envestirlo salvajemente. Aun que fue muy doloroso al principio, el deseaba volver a ser poseído por aquel que había conocido, del que se había enamorado, y con quien había disfrutado y también aprendido los placeres carnales de la vida. Ahora después de tres años volvía a sentir esas embestidas salvajes que lo volvían loco, que electrizaban su cuerpo y por mas que quiso aguantar, vertió su semilla por todo el piso retorciéndose mientras su orgasmo concluía, provocando que también el Uchiha terminara dentro de el gimiendo sonoramente de placer.

Terminaron de vestirse y salieron del baño, disimulando, y aparentemente nadie había notado su ausencia, justo estaba por terminar la canción sonaba el ultimo coro

**NO TENGO QUE HABLAR Y NO TIENES QUE HABLAR**

**POR UNA MEDIA NOCHE MAGICA, CUANTO TE ATREVES A ARRIESGAR**

**SE QUE TIENES TU VIDA, MUY LEJOS DE LA MIA,**

**ESTO ES SOLO UN MOMENTO NADA MAS, SI PARPADEAS YA NO ESTA.**

Voltearon a verse y se sonrieron, cómplices, por lo que acababan de hacer, se sentían muy satisfechos, no trataron de definir que fue lo que paso solo sabían que les gusto. Y que lo iban a repetir.

**FIN**

**¿QUE TA? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN CRITICAS, POSITIVAS O NEGATIVAS, Y ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
